Explosions, Fire and Kismet
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: This is my Babe response to the Facebook three paragraph, same line story prompt.


**Explosions, Fire and Kismet**

 **What the fuck? Oh no** , she **didn't**. I can't believe that woman. That's all on me again. I'm "busy" on the other side of town when the call comes in and the texts and phone calls let me know that there's another explosion. Explosion plus Stephanie equals disaster. Putting the car in gear I make a sharp U turn and head towards the scene. No need to guess where as I see the plume of smoke rising above the buildings.

Screeching to a halt I leap out taking in the scene before me. A building! For Chrissake! Shit! How does she do this over and over again? She's sitting on a bench surrounded by all this mayhem and sees me marching towards her. She rolls her eyes. Really?

I can't stop myself and start in on her telling her to quit her stupid job and get a life because she's a disaster, hopeless and pathetic. She turns her head away from me so I move to take up more personal space and let her know what I think. She ignores me and that really pisses me off. I shake her by the shoulders but stop when she glares at me and stands up, defiant and pissed off. Before I know it there's an explosion and I'm on the ground, in pain, excruciating pain. **What the fuck?!**

…oooOooo…

 **What the fuck?** **Oh no** , he **didn't**. I can't believe that dickhead. That fucker races in on this scene, late of course, and starts verbally abusing her with the same old routine. He hasn't even checked her out let alone ask how she is. I make a quick text and watch him closely as the firemen clean up and the EMTs do their thing. Hector is watching fiercely on the other side and if looks could kill, Morelli would already be dead. Despite his quiet demeanour, he is poised to intervene as are Lester, Bobby and Cal beside me. She rolls her eyes and ignores Morelli, turning her head away. She's heard it all before. Hector winks at her. We watch and wait. We're ready if she needs us. We've got your back, Little Girl.

Ah. Not to soon Ranger glides in with his Porsche and strides smoothly towards Stephanie his eyes taking in the big picture as he catalogues her status. He's pissed off when he sees Morelli flapping his arms in full rant right in her face. That bastard grabbed her by the shoulders and starts shaking her. That fucker! Stephanie stands up suddenly and catches him by surprise and it's obvious she is not having a bar of it as her body language tells me she is in control. There's another loud explosion but not from the building this time and suddenly Morelli is on the ground, writhing in pain. **What the fuck?!**

…oooOooo…

 **What the fuck?** **Oh no** , he **didn't**. I can't believe that fuckwit. He's at it again, ranting and raving right in her face. My fists are clenched and nothing would give me greater pleasure than to sock him one. Tank, Lester, Bobby and Cal are watching, poised and alert. Tank catches my eye and indicates Hector on the opposite side. Hector grins at me and I see he has a plan, and then his sharp eyes are back on Morelli.

The building's on fire with steam and smoke billowing out of the top floor windows and the EMTs are tending to the wounded. The firemen have it under control. Stephanie is okay by the looks of things and her car is safely parked on the other side. So heaven can wait. She's all sooty faced with her beautiful wild brown hair is waving in the breeze. She's a sight to behold. That bastard grabs her by the shoulder and starts to shake her when she suddenly stands up. Her attitude is set on rhino. Oh shit! This is going to be good. Suddenly there's another explosion and when I look back Morelli is writhing in pain on the ground and vomiting. **What the fuck?!**

"Hello Ranger." I smile as she is okay.

"You need help? You're okay, Babe?"

"Nope. All sorted. I'm good."

I look from her to Morelli and to the explosion scene. She grins broadly as I put my arms around her waist and tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. Morelli's car is up in flames and as I scan the scene, Hector looks pleased as he winks at me before he disappears like smoke down the alley. Perfect. I look at Morelli and questioningly at Steph. The guys come over to check on her.

"Babe?"

"He wouldn't listen. I told him I had nothing to do with it and it wasn't what it seemed. He had already made up his mind and I am so over it, all his ranting bullshit. He wouldn't let me explain. So I … er … gave him one. You know. I kneed him in The Boys."

I burst out laughing as did the guys as they heard what she said.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Bomber."

"Hey Steph! Well done. Your fast actions saved their lives and stopped a potential disaster." That was the Fire Chief.

 **What the fuck?**

She shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Take me home, Batman," as she tossed Tank her keys.


End file.
